This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Molecular Pathology Core provides PCR, probe design, probe labeling, probe production, in situ hybridization, immunohistochemistry , and consultation services to core and affiliate scientists. These techniques have been adapted to examine fixed and frozen tissues for the presence and location of viruses, bacteria, cell type specific markers, etc., for the elucidation of disease pathogenesis. The Core also provided cryotomy services to various investigators for various molecular and histological techniques. This Core provides training to technicians, summer graduate students and postdocs at the Center to maximize the data presentation for their various research projects. During 2009 this Core provided 2,743 cryotomy sections, 265 immunohistochemistry slides, 420 PCR reactions, 169 DNA/RNA digests/extractions, 48 flow DNA detections, 60 tissue cultures, and 600 in situ hybridization runs for core and affiliate scientists.